The Magic of Valentine's Day
by kaykay1307
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and everybody is spending it watching Quidditch (or playing it) and attending the Valentine's Day festival in Hogsmeade. Love and magic is in the air.


❝_For it was not into my ear you whispered,_

_but into my heart._

_It was not my lips you kissed,_

_but my soul._❞

-Judy Garland

The Magic of Valentine's Day

"Why aren't you wearing Gryffindor colors?" Fred said, sweeping past on his broom. Kayla grinned up at him. The Hufflepuff and Luna had decked out in all Ravenclaw apparel and headed down to the Gryffindor teams post-game practice.

"Well they are playing too, you know."

"Yes, but we are the awesome team," George shouted as he swooped by, his beaters bat at the ready to hit a Bludger.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "I think we beg to differ, isn't that right Luna?" She turned to her younger friend only to find her staring up, clearly lost in thought.

"Luna?" Kayla asked, touching her shoulder lightly.

"They are very good flyers, aren't they?" Luna said, turning to look at her. Kayla was already looking back at the pitch.

"Err, yeah I suppose so," she said, watching Fred nervously as he showed off. She was afraid of heights and Fred knew this, using it to his advantage when he wanted something from her.

"I've always wished I could fly, but I just was never any good. What about you?" Luna asked and Kayla glanced at her. Luna's eyes were big and wide just like always. "Come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen you on a broom. Well unless you count with the twins."

"That's because she's afraid of heights," a grinning Fred said. He had stopped his broom right in front of them and was holding his bat so it rested on his shoulder. Kayla glared at him making his smile only grow.

"I'm not afraid of heights," she huffed, "I'm afraid of the ground and falling."

"I'm sure that's it love," Fred said, blowing her a kiss before zooming off.

The game its self was fantastic and action packed, but by the end of it, both Luna and Kayla were cold from sitting outside for so long.

"I could really go for some tea," Kayla said rubbing her hands together, "and to curl up under a blanket by a fire."

"Better hope someone doesn't put a love potion in that tea of yours," Fred said coming up behind them and throwing an arm around them both. He had changed out of his Quidditch uniform and had hurried out to where they were waiting with his twin in tow.

"I don't understand what you mean by that," Luna said.

"He means it's Valentine's Day," George answered, "and some cheeky bastard who doesn't have a date and is feeling lonely decided our dearest Kayla here was perfect to suddenly fall in love with him."

"And by some cheeky bastard do you mean Fred?" Kayla deadpanned and Fred slammed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

"I'm injured that you would ever think such a thing about me," he cried, "especially since you're already madly in love with me so why would I ever need a love potion."

"I'm not in love with you."

"You will be once I woo you with my charms. Then you'll be swooning for me and only me."

Kayla snorted. "Go ahead, if you think you can then go ahead and try."

"Oh I don't think, I know," he said winking and throwing his arm back around her. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond when George started speaking.

"Alright you two lovebirds," he said grinning from the other side of Luna. "You ready to go to Hogsmeade for the Valentine's festival?"

"That's today," Kayla groaned, rubbing her nose with one of her hands. "I'm already so cold."

"Don't worry your little head, Fred will buy you a nice warm Butterbeer," George said. Fred threw him a glare, but George was no longer paying attention to them anymore. "You're, uh, going too, right Luna?"

Noticing George was fidgeting, something he rarely did, and Kayla elbowed Fred and nodded to them.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Why? You should go."

"Well, I didn't really want to go alone," Luna said. "Which is why I wasn't planning on going."

"You can hang out with us," Kayla jumped in.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah. I can only keep one twin out of trouble so you can help me. I'll put you in charge of George," she said with a grin watching as George turned a light shade of red. "Just kidding, but we would love if you came with us."

"Okay."

They managed to make it to Hogsmeade in record time where they were lost in the immense crowd that had turned up, with both Luna and Fred running off in opposite directions.

"Oh Merlin," Kayla muttered. "You go find Luna and I'll find Fred? Meet back at the Three Broomsticks."

She did not wait for an answer before taking off in the general direction that Fred had gone off in. George sighed before starting for the opposite direction.

Kayla was elbowing her way through people when she heard a shout. Turning around she saw Ginny and her boyfriend arguing with each other.

"Hey Ginny," Kayla said reaching out and touching her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Ginny said, her glare never leaving her boyfriend. Her boyfriend glared back before turning in a huff and stomping away. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's alright. You two doing alright?"

"Eh," she said heading towards Honeydukes. Kayla followed.

"Well that's too bad."

"Not really. I kinda figured it wasn't gonna work out," Ginny said and Kayla raised an eyebrow. Most people knew it was not going to work out between the Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Kayla did not realize that Ginny knew this as well.

"Oh, okay. Um, have you seen Fred?"

"Turn around."

She turned around to Fred talking to two giggling girls.

"Thanks," Kayla said heading over there. His back was facing her. "Hey Fred. Been looking for you."

"Kayla!" He shouted, his grin growing wider as he threw an arm around her shoulders. "Been looking for you too. Do you know Nadia and Clarissa?"

Kayla gave a little wave. "Nice to meet you, but we've got to go. I told George we'd meet him back at the Three Broomsticks."

"Cool! Let's get going then. See ya."

George on the other hand was not having the same luck as Kayla. He had searched five different shops before finally giving up and entering the Three Broomsticks. It was crowded and he was heading over to the bar when he spotted the familiar head of almost white hair. She was sitting at the bar with a tall man on the other side of her talking and pushing a plate of something towards her.

"Go on and try it," George heard the man say. He was almost there now.

"I'm not hungry, thank you," Luna replied, her voice floating through the air.

"Come on, just a little bite."

"I'd rather not, thank you."

"Eat it now!"

"Hey listen, did you not hear her? She said no mate."

"Stay out of this!"

"How about you stay out of this. Keep your potion food to yourself," George snapped. "Come on Luna."

The man was yelling, but they were not paying any attention. They were already out of the door, where McGonagall was standing keeping watch over the Hogwarts students. George stopped and whispered about the man to her. She nodded in response before rushing inside.

"Well we should look for Fred and Kayla now," George said turning around to find Luna missing. "Luna? Luna?"

"Over here."

She was at one of the game booths that was set up, holding a bow and arrow. She was holding it completely wrong as she held it up to show him.

"Is it like this?"

"Only if you want it in the eye," George said chuckling and walking over. He raised his arms ready to help her but hesitated. "Uh, do you mind if I help you?"

"No, go ahead."

George wrapped his arms around her, her back against his chest.

"Your left hand goes up here," George said breathlessly as he moved her hand up to where it was supposed to go. "And you put the bow on like this. And then your right hand goes up here."

He then took her other hand, put it where it was supposed to go, and brought the string back, helping to aim at the target.

"And you let go."

They let go and the arrow shot forward, hitting the target really close to the bull's-eye.

"I made it!" Luna said jumping up. The bow clattered to the ground as she around and threw her arms around his neck, startling him. "Thank you!"

"No problem."

She startled to pull away, but he stopped her by placing a hand n her cheek. He started to lean down, bringing his face closer to hers. George had no clue what he was doing.

He watched her eyes flutter closed and felt his own eyes starting to close.

"I see them Fred! There over here!" They heard a familiar voice over the crowd.

George dropped his hand and quickly stepped away, leaving Luna to open her eyes and stare up at him in wonder with those big silver eyes of hers. George was trying to look anywhere but her face and failing miserably.

"George! Luna! Gu-opps." She looked between the two of them, giving an apologetic smile.

"Hello Kayla. Fred."

"Sorry."

" It's alright," Luna said and George wanted to shout, wanted to scream, that no it wasn't alright. Instead he just smiled and said. "Yep, it's all good."

* * *

**02.18.2015**

Happy late Valentine's Day! Tomorrow my classes are all cancelled :) and I'm trying to decide what to do with my life, but thank god I finally finished this because now I can publish it before midnight and maybe actually get to sleep at a good time...or night. Okay yeah bye and have a nice day. Also check out my Deviantart. Gonna try and upload some pictures this weekend, but it may not happen. I might just play Pokemon instead. Yeah...Kay Goodnight.


End file.
